PASSWORD CINTA
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Password cinta, menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang akan menyunting kekasihnya Sai. Namun semua tidak mudah karena mereka berada dalam hubungan yang tidak wajar. Mampukah Sasuke mengungkapkan password cintanya dan menciptakan akhir yang bahagia? Shonen-ai, SasuxSai. Password cinta 1: "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**PASSWORD CINTA**

By

**Rei-kun 541**

**Password cinta 1: "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"**

* * *

"Hubungan cinta memang terkadang menyakitkan, bukan?"

Kau benar, hubungan cinta terkadang menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi jika hubungannya seperti hubungan kita. Aku selalu melihat kesedihan tersembunyi dibalik tatapan lembutmu padaku, diantara senyummu yang manis, dan diantara tutur katamu yang tenang. Kau sangat menderita, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan mengikat hubungan kita, mengaitkan benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingmu.

Karena itulah, siang tadi, aku meminta kakakku, Itachi, untuk menemaniku membicarakan ini pada orang tuaku.

"Apa?" Itachi terkejut, tentu saja. Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, jadi tidak perlu kuulangi lagi kata-kataku.

"Kau tahu kan itu cinta terlarang? Tidak ada masa depan untuk cinta seperti itu," ucap Itachi.

"Ya, itu juga yang ada di pikiran Sai, dan itu membuatnya menderita. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa semuanya tidak benar."

"Orang tua kita tidak akan setuju."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba..."

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia sangat stres, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak marah padaku.

"Kau semakin memberatkan posisiku. Sepertinya keturunan keluarga Uchiha berakhir pada generasi kita." Itachi benar, jika aku memilih untuk terus bersamamu, tidak akan ada keturunan untuk generasi Uchiha selanjutnya, mengingat Itachi juga tidak bisa memiliki anak dikarenakan istrinya menderita penyakit jantung.

"Maaf... Aku mencintainya seperti Nii-san mencintai istri Nii-san." Mendengar itu, Itachi kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah... akan kutemani kau membicarakan hal ini pada orang tua kita," ucap Itachi kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantorku. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku lega.

"Nii-san..." panggilku sebelum ia membuka pintu untuk keluar. Ia berhenti dan memandangku.

"Arigato..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah... Doitashimashita..." ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar.

541

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mansion Uchiha bersama kedua orang tuaku dan Itachi. Jantungku berdetak kencang, kedua tanganku serasa gemetar, gugup. Kuambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku dan sepertinya selalu tidak mempan.

"Sasuke..." Tepukan di pundakku dari Itachi serta senyuman yang ia berikan sedikit menenangkan perasaanku. Setidaknya, aku tidak sendiri.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, sebenarnya kami kemari karena ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke..." Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya ayah kemudian padaku.

"Ano..." Aku bingung akan memulai darimana. Sepertinya otakku kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Sasuke ingin segera menikah, tou-san..." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan ayahku.

"Oh ya?" Ibu orang pertama yang terlihat sangat bahagia atas kabar berita itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, sementara ayah hanya terdiam, tapi perasaan bahagia dan lega terpancar dari wajahnya yang datar. Aku bisa pastikan keadaan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Siapa perempuan hebat yang telah berhasil mengambil hatimu, Sasuke? Ayo kenalkan pada kami..."

"Masalahnya..." Itachi hendak menjelaskan masalahnya namun aku segera memotong pembicaraannya. Aku ingin akulah yang menjelaskan hal itu pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Laki-laki... orang yang akan aku nikahi adalah laki-laki..." ucapku tegas.

"Apa?" Kini wajah kedua orang tuaku berubah terkejut. Hilang sudah gambaran ceria yang tadi sempat menghiasi raut wajah mereka.

"Kau sadar kan dengan apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" tanya ayah dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Ia berharap aku hanya bercanda saat itu.

"Aku sadar, Tou-san... Aku akan menikahi Sai. Orang yang aku cintai."

"Sasuke..." Ibu berucap lirih. Sepertinya ibu masih belum bisa percaya kalau anaknya adalah seorang gay.

"Putuskan dia!" perintah ayah. Sepertinya ia terlihat sangat marah padaku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Hanya Sai satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak akan memutuskannya."

"Sasuke, jangan melawanku!"

"Gomenasai... tou-san..." hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan pada ayah. Aku sebagai seorang anak sebenarnya tidak berhak menentang ayahku sendiri, namun aku punya hak untuk menentukan jalan hidupku, dan jalan hidupku yang ingin aku tempuh adalah bersamamu, Sai.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" ayah berjalan kearahku kemudian menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorongku hingga aku jatuh kelantai. Aku tidak melawan, tentu saja. Sudah wajar jika ayah melakukan hal ini padaku.

"Tou-san, sudah... Hentikan!" Dan Itachi mulai membelaku.

"Kau juga! Bisa-bisanya kau mendukung rencana adikmu! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Karena aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya..." Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan kakakku.

"Itachi Nii-san..." aku tidak percaya sampai seperti itu dia mau membelaku. Ibu juga segera berdiri kemudian menghampiri ayah dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sayang, sudah..." ucap ibu lirih pada ayah.

"Tou-san... Sasuke sudah dewasa. Ia mengerti apa yang terbaik untuknya," ujar Itachi.

"Apa? Mengerti? Dia mempermalukan keluarga kita! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Ayah beranjak pergi dan kembali dengan cambuk di tangannya.

"Sayang... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ibu mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Tou-san, jangan..." Itachi menghampiri ayah, hendak mengambil cambuk yang ayah pegang tapi ayah segera mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Nii-san... Kaa-san... Sudah, biarkan saja. Seperti apapun siksaan tou-san, aku tidak akan mengurungkan niatku. Aku akan tetap menikahi Sai..." keputusanku sudah bulat, Sai. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan menikahimu.

"Kalian dengar kan? Dia sudah tidak punya malu. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" Sepertinya kata-kataku sudah membuat ayah gelap mata. Ayah sudah habis kesabarannya hingga...

CTASH...

"Akh..." Aku merasakan perih menusuk tubuhku. Ayah mulai menyambukku dengan keras.

"Aku akan menghitung, jika kau tidak juga mengurungkan niatmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menyambukmu!" Aku merubah posisiku, berlutut di depan ayah. Meyakinkan padanya bahwa sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk menyuntingmu, Sai.

"Hitunglah, tou-san... bahkan jika ada hitungan terakhir di dunia ini, sampai hitungan terakhirpun, aku akan terus menyebutkan namanya."

"Kurang ajar! SATU!"

"Sai... ugh!" Kurasakan panas dan perih cambukan ayah segera setelah aku menyebutkan namamu. Ayah mulai menghitung lagi, dan aku menjawabnya dengan menyebutkan namamu kembali, kemudian cambukan lagi-lagi menghantam tubuhku. Selalu begitu silih berganti, sampai aku tak sadar lagi ayah menghitung hingga hitungan ke berapa, yang aku tahu, aku hanya terus memanggil namamu.

"Sai... Sai... Sai..."

Tubuhku jatuh kelantai, lututku tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh. Rasa panas dan perih serasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, nafasku terasa berat, aku tersengal, dan pandanganku sudah mulai kabur sejak tadi, tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti menyebutkan namamu, karena jika itu terjadi aku akan kehilangan masa depanku.

Aku sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat ibu berteriak minta ayah untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hentikan! Apa kau mau membunuh anakmu?" Suara ibu bergetar. Sepertinya ia menangis.

"Tou-san... Sasuke shock!" teriak Itachi dan setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Semuanya berubah gelap.

541

Pandangan mata pada langit-langit terlihat sedikit kabur ketika kubuka mataku perlahan karena mataku yang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan. Tapi tidaklah lama karena setelah dapat beradaptasi, pandanganku kembali jelas. Aku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencaritahu dimana aku sekarang.

Pintu balkon dan jendela besar di samping ruangan yang tertutup tirai berwarna kuning, lemari buku disudut ruangan, sementara di sudut ruangan yang bersebrangan terdapat TV layar datar, dan sofa serta meja di depannya, semua itu menandakan aku berada di mansion Uchiha, di kamarku.

Benar juga, setelah ayah menyambukku semalam, aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa kalau aku masih disini. Standart infus yang berdiri disamping ranjangku membuatku mengangkat sedikit tanganku dan kudapati jarum infus terpasang dipunggung tanganku sementara itu, kedua tanganku diperban.

"Sepertinya buruk..." gumamku.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka sehingga aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah... sudah sadar, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi yang sedikit kerepotan menutup pintu dengan nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Ohayou..." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke samping ranjangku dan meletakkan nampan makanannya di bufet tempat tidur.

"Un..." jawabku dan beranjak hendak duduk, namun gerakanku tercekat ketika aku merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Aku meringis menahan rasa sakitnya, kemudian memilih kembali tidur.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Lukamu belum sembuh," ujar Itachi sambil membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Aku sedikit heran, tidak biasanya seorang Itachi melakukan hal itu. Membawa makanan, membuka tirai jendela...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nah, ini juga, tidak biasanya ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baik..." jawabku.

"Aku pikir, aku akan kehilangan adikku satu-satunya."

"Hei... aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Ayo, biar kubantu mendudukkanmu," ajaknya kemudian sedikit mengangkat tubuhku kemudian menyusun bantal di belakangku agar aku nyaman bersandar.

Ketika aku beranjak bangun, selimut yang aku gunakan tersibak, disitulah aku baru menyadari bahwa bukan tanganku saja yang diperban tapi badanku juga diperban. Sepertinya lukanya mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat tubuhku.

"Ayo, makan," ujar Itachi sambil meletakkan nampannya di pangkuanku.

"Arigato... Itadakimasu..." ucapku kemudian mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

"Sebenarnya makanan itu mau aku makan sendiri," kata Itachi tiba-tiba disaat aku sedang menyendokkan roti ke dalam mulutku.

"Jadi..."

"Kau pikir itu memang untukmu? Aku datang kesini karena ada video yang ingin kau tonton, jadi sekalian saja makan disini, soalnya TV di bawah dipakai Kaa-san dan Konan untuk menonton acara memasak atau apalah itu." Aku menghela nafas panjang mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku sempat berpikir tadi kalau ternyata aku memiliki Nii-san yang baik. Aku salah..."

Itachi hanya memandangku dengan wajah datar, seperti sedang berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Kau tahu, memang seperti itulah kakakku.

"Sasuke..." Tiba-tiba Itachi menyebutkan namaku dengan ragu. Seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya.

"Iya..." jawabku singkat kemudian menegak kembali susu yang tinggal setengah gelas itu hingga habis seperempatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Itachi. Ini pasti menyangkut rencana pernikahanku denganmu.

"Aku tetap akan menikahi Sai, dengan atau tanpa restu dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Jika mereka tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai anak mereka lagi dan mencabut semua aset yang sudah diberikan padamu, bagaimana?"

"Tanpa mereka tahu, sebenarnya aku sedang membangun sebuah usaha dari gajiku selama ini aku dapatkan. Mungkin memang belum maju, tapi sepertinya cukup untuk menghidup aku dan Sai."

Mendengar itu, Itachi tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali aku lihat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya yang sejak tadi disamping tempat tidurku, mengambil nampan yang ada di pangkuanku dan meletakkannya kembali di atas bufet samping tempat tidurku.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Sasuke. Mungkin karena itu juga, yang membuat Tou-san menyerah."

"Menyerah?" tanyaku tidak mengerti, tapi jujur sepertinya aku mengetahui maksudnya dan itu membuatku bahagia.

"Iya, Tou-san tidak sepenuhnya merestuimu, tapi pada akhirnya, ia menerima keputusanmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya..." Aku bernafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Seperti aku sudah terbebas dari satu beban.

"Syukurlah... aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup."

"Oh ya..." Aku baru mengingat sesuatu, "Hari ini, Nii-san tidak kerja?"

"Tidak ada yang bekerja di hari minggu, bodoh!"

"Hari minggu?" Tunggu dulu! Seingatku, aku bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san di kamis malam.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ya? Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari, dan selama kau tidak sadar, kau selalu memanggil nama Sai."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari itu. 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri, itu tandanya 2 hari aku tidak mendengar kabar darimu.

"Handphone-ku mana?" tanyaku. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah segera menghubungimu.

"Ini..." jawab Itachi sambil memberikan HP yang yang diambil dari saku celananya.

"Entah sudah berapa kali ia menelpon, mengirim pesan dan e-mail untukmu. Sepertinya ia sangat rindu atau mungkin khawatir." Aku mengambil HP dari Itachi. Ternyata banyak sekali misscall dan pesan untukku darimu. Aku segera menelponmu.

Tidak menunggu lama, karena belum habis bunyi "tuut" yang pertama tanda tersambung, kau sudah mengangkatnya. Cepat sekali...

"Sasuke..." ucapmu dari seberang telepon dengan nada khawatir.

"Halo, Sai..." jawabku tenang, namun sebenarnya jantungku berdetak kencang mendengar suaranya dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Sasuke, 2 hari ini kemana saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Tenang... aku tidak kemana-mana," jawabku. Kulihat Itachi berjalan ke pintu kamar hendak keluar dari kamarku dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Nii-san..." panggilku sambil menutup speaker HP-ku dengan harapan kau tidak bisa mendengar percakapanku dengan Itachi.

"Hm?" jawab Itachi.

"Domo arigato..." Itachi tersenyum singkat padaku kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

"Iya, Sai?" Aku melanjutkan percakapanku denganmu.

"Kau dimana? Aku ada di rumahmu sekarang, tapi kau tidak ada." Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali sampai datang kerumahku.

"Sai... aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarku. Ya, aku memang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu untuk segera melamarmu.

"Te-tentu saja..." jawabmu sedikit terbata. Sepertinya kau agak kaget.

"Katakan padaku, kau ada dimana, aku akan menemuimu."

"Tidak sekarang, Sai."

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hanya saja aku ada sedikit keperluan," jawabku sedikit berbohong. Tentu saja, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu.

"sibuk?"

"Sedikit."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..."

Kemudian aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan mendengar suaramu.

541

Malam ini aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan jantung berdebar menuju apartemenmu. 2 hari setelah kejadian itu, aku bermaksud untuk melamarmu. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tidak. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku tidak bisa membuatmu mengunggu dalam ketidakpastian lebih lama lagi. Jadi meskipun dengan getaran dalam jiwa, aku akan tetap akan melakukannya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada persiapan yang berlebihan. Semuanya terasa biasa saja. Hanya dengan sepasang cincin yang aku beli mendadak, dan acara candle light dinner yang sudah kupersiapkan di rumah, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Aku sampai di apartemenmu setelah beberapa menit aku mengemudikan mobilku. Kau terlihat bahagia dengan kedatanganku terbukti dengan senyum manis yang kau berikan padaku dan kecupan di bibir yang selama ini aku rindukan.

"Ayo..." ajakku.

"Un..." jawabmu. Sengaja aku tidak memberitahukan padamu kalau sebenarnya kita akan kerumahku. Dengan begitu aku punya alasan untuk menjemputmu.

"Apa tempat yang akan kita kunjungi ada di sekitar rumahmu?" kau mulai bertanya saat kau menyadari jalan yang kita lalui adalah jalan menuju rumahku.

"Kita akan ke rumahku."

"Kalau kerumahmu, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa datang sendiri."

"Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu... aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa..." jawabku kemudian. Dan setelah itu, tidak ada sanggahan lagi darimu.

Aku mencegahmu masuk ke rumahku ketika kita sudah sampai dihalaman rumah.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu heran. Tapi aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku celanaku.

"Tutup matamu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kau semakin heran.

"Surprise..." ucapku. Meskipun kau masih belum bisa menerima, tapi kau menutup matamu juga. Aku menambahnya dengan menutup matamu menggunakan sapu tangan kemudian menuntunmu menuju halaman samping.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu juga, apakah kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Ada sedikit keraguan saat kubuka matamu ketika kita sudah sampai di halaman samping rumah. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau menyukainya dan kau membuka matamu perlahan.

Matamu berbinar dan bibirmu sedikit terbuka ketika melihat halaman samping yang sudah aku dekorasi. Sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang ditutupi taplak meja berwarna putih, lilin berukuran kecil berwarna merah yang disusun berurutan membentuk simbol cinta, dengan dua buah kursi disampingnya dan hiasan-hiasan lampion yang tergantung di pohon serta lilin-lilin yang memancarkan sinar redupnya di sekeliling taman membuatmu tidak bisa menutupi rasa takjubmu. Aku menangkap perasaan itu dari binar matamu.

Kau tersenyum dan bertanya, "apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bayaran, karena aku tidak memberimu kabar selama dua hari," jawabku. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud dari semuanya. Tapi aku belum berani mengatakannya.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita." Kalimat itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang tidak sampai memikirkan itu.

"Tenang saja. Hanya hari ini..." jawabku kemudian berjalan mendekati meja tanpa menggandeng tanganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud memeperlakukanmu seperti wanita, hanya saja, jika memikirkanmu, otakku jadi buntu, dan hanya inilah yang terlintas dibenakku.

"Hari ini saja ya? Kenapa hanya hari ini?" tanyamu, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Ada rasa penyesalan yang tersirat dari pertanyaanmu itu. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kau menyukainya atau tidak.

Aku menarik kursi, dan mempersilahkanmu duduk. Kau duduk di kursi itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi di seberang kursimu. Dengan makanan yang sudah aku persiapkan, dan sebotol anggur dingin, kita makan dalam diam. Tidak ada pertanyaan seperti, dengan siapa aku melakukan dekorasi, atau apakah makanannya aku masak sendiri, darimu. Dan aku juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun tanpa ditanya lebih dulu olehmu. Jadi, kita hanya terdiam sampai makanan kita habis. Kau juga menegak anggurmu sampai habis.

"Mau aku tuangkan lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu..." jawabmu dan kutuang lagi anggurnya ke dalam gelasmu.

Aku sudah tidak bisa diam terus seperti ini. Aku harus mencari suasana yang nyaman untuk mengungkapkan maksudku. Aku harus memulai pembicaraan, sehingga aku mencoba memanggil namamu. Tapi ternyata, kau juga memanggil namaku, jadi kita saling menyebutkan nama.

"kau duluan..." ujarku.

"Tidak... bukan hal penting. Kau saja duluan."

"Sudah, katakan saja..."

"A-aku... aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau terasa aneh malam ini?" ujarmu.

"Ya sudah, tanyakan saja."

"Sasuke... benar, kau terasa aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyamu dengan nada jengkel. Aku menegak anggur dalam gelasku hingga habis untuk menenangkan tubuhku yang sejak tadi mulai gelisah.

"Aku... terlihat aneh..." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah berbentuk hati dari dalam saku celanaku, kemudian menyerahkannya padamu, "Karena ini..."

"I-ini?" tanyamu ragu. Seperti mengerti arah pembicaraanku tapi kau tidak percaya dengan pemikiranmu sendiri. Jadi kubuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dari emas putih kepadamu. Cincin tanpa aksen apapun, karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan mau memakai cincin yang bertahtakan berlian atau sesuatu yang mencolok. Hanya tertulis dua huruf S yang hampir tumpang tindih di bagian dalam cincin.

"Maukah... kau menikah denganku?" tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu kemudian berkata,

"Sasuke... tolong, katakan padaku, kau tidak sedang bermain-main..."

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka bermain-main..." jawabku, kemudian mengambil cincinnya dan memasangnya di jari manis kananmu. Kau terdiam, memandang cincin yang melingkar di jarimu cukup lama.

"Sasuke... kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanyamu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ungkapkan padamu.

"Tidak suka? Sayang sekali, cincinnya sudah terlanjur aku pakaikan..."

Kau terlihat bingung. Seperti tidak tahu apa yang ingin di ucapkan atau dikerjakan, tapi setelah itu, kau mengambil gelas anggurmu kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukmu dan berdiri di belakang kursimu, membelakangiku. Kau menegak habis anggurmu saat itu.

"Sai... ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menghampirimu. Kulihat matamu berair. Kau menangis.

"Sai... kau menangis?" tanyaku, tapi kau segera memalingkan wajahmu agar aku tidak melihatnya. Segera kubelai pipimu dan membuatmu menatapku lagi. Setelah itu, kukecup bibirmu singkat.

"Hei... Sai..."

"Aku... aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan mengganggap serius hubungan kita. Aku tidak percaya, hubungan kita akan berakhir seperti ini..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak pernah bermain-main."

"Apakah kau tepat memilih?"

"Jika itu kau, maka pilihanku tepat..." Kugenggam tanganmu untuk memberikanmu kepercayaan. Kepercayaan bahwa aku tidak main-main, bahwa kau pantas jadi milikku, dan aku pantas jadi milikmu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"aku mau... aku mau..." ucapmu dan air matamu menetes kembali.

"Yokatta..." dan aku memeluk tubuhmu erat. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatiku, meskipun aku tahu kemungkinan lamaranku ditolak kecil.

Dengan begini, impian kita untuk membentuk rumah tangga tinggal selangkah lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sakit dan sehat, dan saling mencintai selamanya. Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

"Minggu depan, kita sama-sama menemui orang tuaku ya? Aku ingin mengenalkan calon pengantinku..." bisikku diantara pelukan kita.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tenang, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu..."

"Iya.." dan akhirnya kau mengiyakan. Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Kemudian kubelai rambutmu lembut. Tanda bahwa aku sangat mengasihimu.

541

Malam ini aku duduk berdua denganmu., sambil menunggu kedua orang tuaku di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha. Ini malam yang bisa dikatakan cukup menegangkan, tidak hanya bagimu tapi juga bagiku. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaimu? Bagaimana jika mereka mencerca dirimu? Atau, mengatakan sesuatu yang melukai hatimu? Sungguh, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku ingin orang tuaku menyukaimu.

"Kau tegang, Sai?" tanyaku padamu.

"Tidak usah bertanya," jawabmu sedikit kesal.

"Tenang, sayang..." ucapku sambil tersenyum, "Ada aku disampingmu..."

Aku hendak mencium pipimu tapi urung kulakukan setelah kudengar suara berdehem ayah di belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk memastikan, dan benar saja, ayah dan ibu sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku dan kau segera bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan memberi hormat pada orang tuaku.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san... perkenalkan ini Sai, calon pengantinku," kataku memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Sai. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha-san..." kau memperkenalkan dirimu.

"Ah... Iya, ayo duduk..." ajak ibu. Ayah duduk di kursi sebelahnya sementara ibu lebih memilih duduk di sofa, setelah menyuruhku untuk bergeser, sehingga ia duduk di antara aku dan dirimu. Aku ingin menyela, tapi aku rasa itu tidak sopan, jadi kubiarkan saja. Kau juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sai... Sekilas mirip Sasuke ya?"

"Eh?" kau kaget mendengarnya. Aku juga, tapi kalau dipikir ibu memang benar.

"Hanya kulit Sai lebih putih. Kalian sepertinya berjodoh," ucap ibu. Aku dan kau hanya tersenyum canggung mendengarnya.

"Sai..." Ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan ibu, "punya saudara?"

"Tidak punya. Saya sendiri," jawabmu sedikit sungkan. Sebenarnya ayah bertanya dengan nada yang terasa biasa saja, tapi aura ayah memang selalu membuat tegang.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya ayah lagi.

"Sudah meninggal sejak saya berumur tujuh tahun."

"Maaf..." ucap ayah menyesal, "lalu siapa yang membesarkanmu?"

"Kakek saya. Tapi ia juga sudah meninggal. Saya hidup sendiri sekarang," jawabmu yang berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kerja dimana?"

"Saya tidak bekerja di kantor atau perusahaan. Saya lulusan akademi seni, jadi saya lebih banyak waktu di apartemen saya untuk melukis."

"Oh ya? Ayah Sasuke juga sangat menyukai seni lukis," ujar ibu.

"Punya galeri sendiri?" tanya ayah lagi. Ayah benar-benar mengintrogasimu habis-habisan.

"Tidak, saya bekerja untuk Konoha Art Gallery."

"Konoha Art Gallery? Wah... Ayah Sasuke juga senang membeli lukisan dari sana. Terlebih lagi lukisan yang tidak punya judul," cerita ibu. Aku tidak tahu ayah suka seni lukis, dan aku lebih tidak tahu lagi kalau ayah menyukai karya senimu. Tentu saja, aku tahu kau tidak pernah memberi judul untuk lukisanmu, dan kau satu-satunya pelukis yang tidak membubuhkan judul pada lukisan yang telah kau buat.

"be-benarkah?" tanyamu tidak percaya. Sepertinya kau kaget mendengar cerita ibu. Terang saja, siapa yang menyangka ayah menyukai hasil karyamu.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san..."

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

"Karena Tou-san menyukai lukisan Sai..." jawabku.

"Oh... ya sudah, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap ayah kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Wah... ibu tidak pernah menyangka kau sangat pandai melukis. Ayah Sasuke pernah pulang dengan bangga sambil membawa sebuah lukisan yang juga tanpa judul. Katanya ia memenangkan lelang dengan harga tinggi," cerita ibu. Ibu sepertinya sangat antusias padamu, buktinya ibu duduk menghadap ke arahmu, ibu hampir membelakangiku.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san..." jawabmu.

"Jangan panggil Uchiha-san... Panggil saya, Kaa-san... bukankah sebentar lagi kau bagian keluarga kami?"

"K-k-kaa-san?" ucapku dan kau terbata-bata dan hampir bersamaan. Siapa yang menyangka, ibu akan berkata seperti itu. Ibu menerimamu.

"Sasuke itu... anak yang penurut," ujar ibu tiba-tiba sambil sedikit menunduk, "Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membantah kami. Setiap hal yang kami inginkan selalu dapat dikerjakan dengan baik olehnya. Sasuke seperti hanya hidup untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang kami berikan."

"Kaa-san..." Aku mencoba menegur ibu agar ibu berhenti berbicara seperti itu di depanmu. Sungguh, kata-kata ibu seperti air yang membasuh luka.

"Ketika ia bilang ia akan menikahimu, kami benar-benar marah. Kami tidak bisa menerima keputusannya. Tapi, saat itulah pertama kalinya ia membantah dengan tegas keinginan kami. Ia mempertahankan kebahagiaannya..."

"Kaa-san, sudah..." Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata ibu lagi, karena rasa sesak yang mulai menyelimutiku. Tapi ibu mengabaikan teguranku.

"Jika kami, tetap melarangnya, habislah kebahagiaannya," Ibu menyentuh tanganmu dan menggenggamnya, " Sai... selanjutnya, tolong bahagiakan Sasuke ya? Karena mungkin ini kebahagiaan terakhir yang dapat kami berikan untuknya..." bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi tangan ibu. Tubuh ibu bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Kaa-san..." ini yang aku takutkan, ibu menangis. Kau mengangguk memberi isyarat padaku dan saat itu, langsung kupeluk tubuh ibu dari samping.

"Kaa-san... sudah, jangan menangis..." kupeluk tubuh ibu erat-erat. Ibu membalas pelukanku dan menangis di pelukanku. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakannya membuatku tak mampu membendung air mataku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka seperti itu perasaan ibu terhadapku. Tanpa aku sadari, ibu sangat memikirkanku.

"Kaa-san baru sadar kalau anak kaa-san sudah dewasa... Sebentar lagi akan benar-benar keluar dari rumah untuk membentuk rumah tangga yang baru... Sasuke yang seperti baru saja turun dari gendongan kaa-san, sekarang sudah akan memikul tanggung jawab yang baru... Kaa-san sudah membesarkan Sasuke kecil kaa-san dengan baik kan?" ungkap ibu disela isak tangisnya, di dalam pelukanku.

"Kaa-san ibu terbaik di dunia... maafkan aku ya, kaa-san... aku tidak bisa buat kaa-san bahagia..." Ibu melepas pelukanku dan berkata,

"Kau sudah buat kaa-san bahagia, bahkan, ketika kau lahir kedunia.."

Aku menghapus air mataku, begitu juga dengan ibu. Kemudian ibu beranjak dari tempat duduk ibu.

"Ya sudah... Kaa-san masuk dulu ya, maaf kaa-san tinggal. Sai, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya... jangan malu-malu, ya..." setelah berkata begitu ibu meninggalkan kita. Hanya tinggal kita berdua di ruang tamu itu. Kutatap wajahmu dan kulihat matamu sembab, sepertinya kau baru habis menangis juga. Kau tersenyum dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa? Kau mengejekku ya?" tanyaku padamu, dan kecupan yang manis mendarat di bibirku.

"Kau anak yang baik..." ujarmu, kemudian memelukku, "Aku bahagia memilikimu..."

Password cinta 1: FIN

* * *

Password cinta kedua akan segera menyusul.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini, dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tanggapan dalam kolom Review.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

See you in the next "love password" story


End file.
